tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT/Ghostbusters 04
[[Datei:TMNT Ghostbusters 4 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #4]]TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #4''' (auch bekannt unter dem Untertitel "The Long Goodbye" - "Der lange Abschied") ist das vierte von vier Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 28. Januar 2015 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT/Ghostbusters #4 *'Story': Erik Burnham & Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Dan Schoening *'Farben': Luis Antonio Delgado *'Text': Neil Uyetake *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Attack on Technodrome" #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Das finale TeamworkTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Splinter *die Ghostbusters **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore **Janine Melnitz **Kylie Griffin *Chi-You **das Pantheon (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Angriff der DämonendienerIn der Feuerwache arbeiten die Turtles und die Ghostbusters an ihren zugewiesenen Aufgaben: Donatello und Egon Spengler an der Vervollständigung des Teleportals, welches die Turtles, April und Casey wieder in ihre Heimatrealität zurückbringen soll; April, Ray Stantz und Kylie Griffin am EMP-Strahler, mit dem sie Chi-Yous restliche Sklaven aus dessen Gewalt befreien wollen; und der Rest von ihnen an ihrer Geduld.''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #3 Da plötzlich wird ein Annäherungsalarm ausgelöst, und ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigt die allgemeine Befürchtung, dass Chi-You das Versteck der Ghostbusters ausfindig gemacht hat: Seine Sklaven gehen gerade en masse zum Angriff auf das Gebäude über! Die Turtles und Ghostbusters haben gerade noch Zeit, sich ihre Protonenschocker zu schnappen und den reinstürmenden Sklaven die Stirn zu bieten. thumb|240px|Casey's PaybackIndessen haben April, Stantz und Kylie die letzten Einstellungen am EMP vollendet und sind dabei, das Gerät anzuschließen, als schlagartig alle Lichter in der Feuerwache verlöschen. Der Grund dafür zeigt sich ihnen sogleich: Während seine Sklaven einen Ablenkungsangriff ausführen, hat sich Chi-You zu ihnen hereingeschlichen und benutzt nun seine Magie, um sie an der Betriebnahme des EMPs zu hindern. Dabei aber hat Chi-You seinen ehemaligen Sklaven Casey vergessen;''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #1, #2 und #3 dieser schleicht sich hinter Chi-Yous Rücken ins Zimmer und betätigt die Maschine. Der Elektropuls durchzuckt die Station, und von einem Augenblick zum anderen werden die Sklaven in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt wiederhergestellt. thumb|left|180px|LeitungsproblemeZur gleichen Zeit allerdings haben Donatello und Spengler die Arbeiten am Teleportal abgeschlossen und wollen das Gerät für einen Test hochfahren, doch ein heftiger Energiestoß lässt einige Schaltkreise knallen und löst einen Alarm an der Ecto-Sicherheitsbewahrungseinheit aus, in dem die Ghostbusters die von ihnen gefangenen Geister und Dämonen einsperren. Donatello und Egon befürchten, dass der EMP-Sender aktiviert wurde und dessen Energieimpuls und die Strommenge, die das Portal verbraucht, eine Kombinationsreaktion ausgelöst haben könnten, die vermutlich das Sperrnetzsystem des Behälters beeinträchtigt hat. Um zu verhindern, dass der Zusammenbruch des Netzes eine neuerliche Geisterinvasion in New York hervorruft,[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostbusters_%E2%80%93_Die_Geisterj%C3%A4ger Ghostbusters] (1984) beginnen die beiden eiligst die Schäden zu überprüfen und Reparaturarbeiten einzuleiten. thumb|180px|Die Beute wird zum BedrängerInzwischen erholt sich Chi-You von dem Trauma, das die abrupte Unterbrechung seiner Verbindung mit seinen Sklaven hervorgerufen hat, und er will natürlich Rache nehmen, indem er die im Gebäude anwesenden Gegner unter seine Kontrolle bringen und sie sich danach gegenseitig umbringen lassen will - doch zu seiner Überraschung hat der Energiepuls ganz nebenbei auch seine Kraft der Gedankenkontrolle ausgeschaltet. Stantz nutzt die Ablenkung, um über Funk Hilfe zu holen, doch Chi-You kriegt dies spitz und wirft ihn hart zu Boden. Nur Augenblicke später treffen Venkman und Winston ein und beschießen ihn mit ihren Protonenpacks, doch in der Eile sind sie beide im Rahmen der Zimmertür steckengeblieben und können daher keine Geisterfalle auslegen. thumb|180px|left|Neuer Körper, neue Sorgen Die Lösung aus diesem Dilemma bietet Leonardo, der die Falle gezielt über die beiden Ghostbusters hinweg in den Raum wirft. Als er sie jedoch betätigt, reißt Chi-You mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung Winston ins Zimmer hinein. Dies zwingt Venkman und Leonardo, die Falle sofort zu deaktivieren; doch diese Maßnahme kommt zu spät: Chi-You hat bereits von Winstons Körper Besitz ergriffen. Stantz versucht den Halbgott mit einer Dosis Schleim zu bespritzen, doch Chi-You weicht dem Schuss aus, schlägt Stantz k.o. und liefert sich in seiner Stiermenschengestalt einen Zweikampf mit Leonardo und Raphael. thumb|180px|Made you look!Während der Rest der Ghostbusters und Turtles sich wieder sammeln, befragt Michelangelo Venkman wegen dem Schleim, den Stantz gegen Chi-You einsetzen wollte. Nach dessen Erklärung, dass es sich um Mood Slime (dt. Benennung: Glücksschleim) handelt, mit dem man einen Besessenen exorzieren kann,[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostbusters_II Ghostbusters II] (1989) und wo noch mehr davon zu holen ist, holt sich der Turtle einen Vorrat der Substanz und bespritzt Chi-You damit. Winston gewinnt dadurch die Chance, sich teilweise von Chi-You zu trennen, und um die Exorzierung vollständig zu machen, startet Raphael einen Ablenkungsangriff, während Leonardo mit seinem Protonenschocker die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Winston endgültig kappt. Somit kann Venkman endlich die Geisterfalle auslegen und Chi-You in ihr einschließen; und auch Donatello und Spengler können ihrerseits die gute Nachricht vermelden, dass sie die vom EMP verursachten Schäden gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Griff bekommen konnten. thumb|left|240px|Abschied und HeimkehrUnd so sammeln sich die Turtles und die Ghostbusters vor dem funktionierenden Portal, um dort Abschied voneinander zu nehmen. Stantz spricht den neuen Freunden eine herzliche Einladung aus, wenn es sie wieder einmal in diese Realität verschlagen sollte, und Winston schenkt Leonardo aus Dankbarkeit für seine Rettung seine alten Marines-Abzeichen als Glücksbringer. So treten die Turtles, April und Casey durch das Portal und tauchen im Wohnzimmer ihres Verstecks wieder auf, wo sie Meister Splinter mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen und einer Gruppenumarmung herzlichst überraschen. thumb|180px|"He'll be back"...In der Realität der Ghostbusters hat das Ende dieser Geschichte noch ein kleines Nachspiel. Nach seinen Erfahrungen mit Chi-You hat Winston keinerlei Lust, seinen Feind weiterhin irgendwo in seiner Nähe zu wissen, und anstatt ihn im Ecto-Sicherheitsbehälter einzusperren, lässt er Spengler das Teleportal noch einmal aktivieren und wirft die Geisterfalle durch die interdimensionale Öffnung. Die Falle endet in der Realität der Turtles im luftleeren Raum des Proxima Centauri-Systems, doch obwohl er schon wieder gefangen ist, spürt Chi-You erneut die Gegenwart seiner Brüder und Schwestern, was ihm wieder Hoffnung gibt, der Falle entkommen und zur Erde zurückkehren zu können. Alles, was er dafür tun muss, ist auf die richtige Gelegenheit zu warten... Trivia *Als Folge der Begegnung mit den Turtles und der Dimensionsportaltechnologie, die sie dabei erworben haben, erleben die Ghostbusters in den IDW Comics ihre eigenen interdimensionalen Abenteuer, unter anderem auch in der Realität ihrer Gegenstücke aus The Real GhostbustersGhostbusters: International #8-#11 und mit den alternativen weiblichen Ghostbusters aus dem 2016 Film.Ghostbusters 101 #1-#6 Neudruckversionen *''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' (TPB, April 2015) *''TMNT/Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition'' (HC, April 2016) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichung * Mai 2017 als Sammelband: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters" Siehe auch *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)